Cinderella, Please Be Mine
by collateraldamage-x
Summary: DISCONTINUED. Has a small possibility of surviving but if it ever did, I'd start over from the beginning. Only reason I haven't deleted it is because I love my reviews a little too much. I know, I'm a narcissist.
1. Warning: Fake Chapter, Author's Note

**/Author's Note: **Some of you may remember that crazy long author's note I had on here before. Well I'm cutting it down because I sounded ridiculous. I would just delete the thing but there are **very imporant **things I need to mention **before anybody reads this story for the first time**. So if that's you well then... READ THIS!

#1) I have both Hikari and Taichi featured in her but- _they are not sibilngs! _To show that, I will have them both have different last names. Hikari will use the original japanese, Yagami, while Taichi will be given the English dubbed last name, Kamiya. This signifies the differance between the two and how they AREN'T related. Moving on.

#2) Catherine will be playing the role of the main antagonist in this story. It's not that I hate her, I don't. I actually like her character and plan to use her in a more positive light in one of my future stories. But for this one, she just fit the role and was the only other person I could think of using without having to create an OC. I don't think that she's proof as to why Takari couldn't be a legitimate pairing. Honestly, Takeru was like what, 12? 13? Much too young for a person to decide he loves someone and besides, at that age he's probably more frightened at the fact that he even likes someone! Just because he kissed her on the cheek it does _not_ mean he forgot about or ditched his feelings (if he had them at that point) for Hikari. He could've developed feelings for Hikari much later after that point. In fact, that sounds much more accurate. Saying Takari is unrecognizable couple based on Takeru kissing a girl on the cheek and having a slight crush on her, is ridiculous. He was only 13 then, he could've developed feelings for Hikari much later on. Okay, I've beaten up this subject enough. Sorry I just get frustrated when people use Catherine as a reason to dissprove Takari. It's jus overzealous people trying to make something out of nothing to try and gain support for their coupling. I tolerate all couplings (even Daikari, hell I've even read a few! I just support Takari more. They have more substantial evidence. Plus, they're just so darn cute ^^). It just depends on how well they are written. I'm really done now.

That's honestly just it. Those two things. Again, I apologize for the long rant on #2. I just felt that this was a good time to make my stand on that issue so I don't hear about it later on down the road (though I probably will anyway -_-).

I hope you all enjoy the story!

**LightOfHope07**


	2. Once Upon A Time

-----Author's Note-----

Thanks everyone for the positive feedback on this story! Now I can't WAIT to write it and see what else you all say. The title for this chapter, clique, yes I know, but hey, every fairytale needs to start with a Once Upon A Time doesn't it?

So I forgot to mention a important sub-pairing in my previous "chapter". The other not exactly main but still quite important sub-pairing will be (drumroll)......

Taiora!

Yup Taiora. That's why I purposely chose Tai and Sora to be Kari and T.k.'s best friends, and not Yolei and Davis or such.

To PrincessJaded: Sorry hon! I know how much you love Michi, but I had to do a Taiora in here. But I've got Michi in here and a possible one in the future as well. Hope you read this anyway, I still love and hope you with me as well! (In the non-sexual way of course haha. We may just have to put that after every I love you, just for fun.) Plus, your support and feedback would be muy appreciated!!!

Anyway, here's the first chapter. Not all that long, just sort of a set-up to get the story going. Hope you all love it!

-----End Author's Note-----

---------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: Once Upon A Time

---------------------------------------------------

"_Once upon a time, there lived a beautiful girl named Cinderella. _

_Cinderella was a sweet, gentle girl with golden waves of silk hair and a kind, pure heart to match. Though Cinderella was kind and loving, she lived in a house full of evil. _

_Her wicked step-mother and sisters treated Cinderella as a slave, making her do whatever their bidding was. Her loving mother had died at a young time in dear Cinderella's life and her father passed away from a tragic accident so Cinderella had no choice but to do the evil tasks her so called 'family' set before her. No matter how meaningless the task was, she was forced to do it,_

_being constantly reminded that it was their father's wish to be a 'family' and that she shouldn't disrespect her father's wishes."_

"KAAAARRRIIIII!!!"

"Ugh..." A young 16 year old girl with silky chest length chestnut colored haired groaned as she threw her arm over her eyes.

"KARI! Get up this instant! I need my morning martini, dry wheat toast and white egg scramble. Emphasis on the _white._ Last time I saw my eggs were slightly yellow and when I say white I mean white. No yolk what so ever, it's fattening you know. Kari, Kari. Hikari! Are you even listening to me?"

Grudgingly, she rolled over in her bed and pressed the button that enabled her to answer her nagging, screeching step-mother.

"Yes I heard you. I'll get right on it." She tried to answer as sweetly as possible, but couldn't help to add a little venom to her voice.

"No not right on it, right _now! _I need to have it right now so that I am on schedule and can exercise and all the fat can burn right away! I have a figure to keep you know."

Once again, Hikari just merely rolled her eyes at the snipe comment and forced herself up.

This was a typical day for Yagami Hikari.

Her whole life revolved around serving her 3 so called "family members." One was her evil and snaring step-mother who enjoyed nothing more then to cause Hikari grief by giving her meaningless tasks. The other two being her just as evil and seriously conniving step-sisters, Mimi and Yolei. All 3 women took pleasure and joy into making Hikari's life as miserable as possible. They gave her useless and idiotic tasks such as dyeing the carpets purple or dying the poor cat pink. From that task alone Hikari's arm was lashed with vicious scratches from that cat.

As soon as Hikari was done getting ready, she stepped out of her 'room' and made her way to the main house.

_'Room my ass.' _Hikari thought. It wasn't a room, it was more like a subtle way of saying exile to her. Hikari lived in the pool house of the massive mansion that was supposedly her home. The pool house was the farthest structure a person could live in from the mansion. She knew if she could, her step-mother could force her to live in the tool shed that was even further from the main house, but thankfully she took into consideration that the farther she placed Hikari away from her, the longer it would take to be able to serve her. Therefore, the pool house was deemed the best option for them all.

Hikari shrugged slightly at the though. It was fine with her. She actually liked living in the pool house. For one thing she wasn't in the same building as her evil family so she didn't have to deal with them as much as she knew she would have to if she lived in the main house and second, the pool house was her way of getting away from the world, and not just the one her family caused. It was her sanctuary, her haven and without it she would die. This place of escape let Hikari get away from her pathetic school life as well because as you see, Yagami "Kari" Hikari, was not the most popular girl in school. Scratch that, she was the least popular girl in her school.

Hikari always frowned at the portion of her life. She knew she could have more friends and be happier at school, but once again, her step-sisters crashed that dream for her. At school, for 8 precious hours of the day, she was able to escape from her step-mother's wrath, but at school, she still had to deal with Mimi and Yolei and they mad sure her life at school was just as miserable as her life at home. They always laughed at her, made fun of her, and spread rumors about her. Their diabolical plan wouldn't work if not for one thing, they were popular.

Hikari mused at that thought for a moment. Hmm, they weren't exactly popular, but more like evil side-kicks of the just as evil Catherine. For some reason, Catherine had always despised Hikari. For no reason whatsoever she added on to the everyday torture Hikari had to face since the 7th grade. She had no idea as to why she would, Hikari was always generally nice to everybody, including people she didn't know or other people didn't like, but Catherine was ruthless to her anyway regardless of that. Perhaps one day she would find out......

Even though her life seemed pretty much a living hell, there was still some love and kindness in her life. (A/N: Ha! You get the pun? Love and Kindness, their crests? Yea funny right? Yea I know, it's not...)

Her two best friends in the world, Takenouchi Sora and Ichijoji Ken always made her laugh, regardless of any situation she was in. Hikari had no idea as to why they would hang out with her, for they must know that by hanging out with her, she dragged them to their level, but they would always shrug and say, "We don't care Kari. We're your friends. You're best friends stick together eh?" Whenever life seemed impossible, there those two were, like superheros in masks and capes ready to help and make it all better. They were the reason she constantly kept herself from wanting to kill herself.

Carefully and quickly, Hikari scooped her step-mother's eggs from the frying pan and onto her usual breakfast plate. A white hand-painted china plate with real gold trimming. It was on of Hikari's mother's favorite treasure and here her step-mother was using it to eat breakfast off of. It was cruel, beyond cruel. But that was life for Hikari. Her sad, pitiful, dreary life. What was a girl to do?

As she clamored up the stairs to her step-mother's room, Hikari heard another screech.

"KAAARIII!!! MAKE MY BED NOW!" She recognized it instantly as her Mimi's. Mimi's voice was always a higher pitch then anyone else's, as was when she talked normally. Mimi's voice was thick with sugar, sweetly calling in any boy she pleased. But beneath that sugar Hikari knew there was lead. Hard, cold poisonous lead, which matched her heart as well.

"KAAARIII!!! CLEAN MY ROOM NOW! IT'S GETTING TOO MESSY AND I CAN'T SEE THE FLOOR!" This time it was none other then the howl of Yolei. Yolei was well... harsh. She cared none for how people perceived her and was as loud and boisterous as she pleased. Many feared her, heck, even the school's soccer team feared her! And everyone knew to never cross paths with her when she was furious, for her angry, steaming face was probably the last thing you would ever see again. "Yeah, she's just like that one movie we saw. The Hulk. Don't make her angry!!" Sora had said one day about Yolei. She went so far as to imitating her and Ken and Kari ran away playfully with raucous laughter as still-in-character Sora chased after them. It was one of rare and fond memories Hikari had.

_'Man, I wish my life was like a fairy tale instead of this hell. To be treated like a princess... a heaven I'll never experience.' _Sadly, Hikari dragged herself closer to her sad reality and farther away from her wanted one.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----Author's Note-----

Hmm, not sure if it's all that great of a start. I know most of you were probably expecting more dialogue and not boring and lengthy explanations, but I wanted to get that stuff out of the way. I assure you though it was important! Next and future chapters will contain plenty more dialogue, promise! And maybe by chapter 3 or 4, Hikari will finally meet Takeru! Yay! Not in the cinderellay way though, but like in the cute first meet sorta way. The two will be friends throughout this story, Takeru just won't know Hikari is his Cinderella! Well, he will at the end ;D

Thank you so much to all of you that reviewed for that silly Author's Note! I just wanted to see if any of you were excited and also to explain stuff. Hopefully this chapter pleases you all and will make you hungry for more!

I'd like to thank the following:

**FilleDigitale: **Thanks so much! Yeah, I'm having difficulties and what to have her lose, your ideas were much appreciated! Though I'm not sure, if she lost a bracelet, it would be all to easy to claim it was yours, but I could come up with something creative to go with that so thanks! You've got wheels turning!

**Jaeda star: **Haha, I love that you come up with these new words! Amazing, truly amazing. Yes it is quite unusual but they were the best characters I could come up with to fit the part, the closest. I do love those two characters though and I don't mean anything by it! Was just for the story, but I promise they get a happily ever after! I hope I portray them in a good way, er well, written well for being put in a bad light. I want people to hate them but love them at the same time for their future comicalness. Yes Yolei could! Fear Yolei, fear her!! Haha. Thanks so much for that last comment, so sweet!!!!!

**QueenGatomon: **Thanks! Can't wait for certain parts to write as well, I must be patient though...

**PrincessJaded: **Me too! I have the first one on DVD, I think I'll watch it tonight haha. I hope I interpret it well.... let me know ;)

**Also a HUMONGOUS thanks to thunderbird (Taiora is a go!) and alienstarship for their amazing reviews! All of you and incredible beyond measure so thanks!**

Well that's it for now. Next update hmm... expect it around next week or this weekend maybe? I wanna update my 3 other stories first before I do the next chapter here. 02 needs a desperate one, though I'm still having trouble with what I'm going to do! Guess I know what I'll be doing Saturday. Thanks again for reading everyone and remember to review! Review if you would like Hikari to have a happy ever after instead of the cold sad life she's living in now.

Light-of-Hope-07


	3. Half Empty, Half Full

**-----Author's Note-----**

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the long wait. My life has been... crazy. And that's just putting it mildly, that and I've been lazy... sorry.**

**So I finally decided to update! I just need a break from life and reality and desperately need to get lost in some other world that isn't mine. I'll give you this: Have you ever just wanted to smack someone(s) so hard they get knocked back into the 17th century? Well, I'm there. Sorry for venting, it's just so damn frustrating! Gah, whatever.**

**So anyway, I'll spare you guys and just let you read. Enjoy!**

--------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: Half Empty, Half Full

-------------------------------------------

"Come on Kar!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Hurriedly, Hikari closed the door behind her as she ran out of her 'home'. With a leap over the hedge bordering the house, she opened the door and threw herself into Sora's rustic red VW Bus.

"Thank you."

"Well, sorry! Ms. Queen of of the Universe started a new diet and wanted her special ham or something like that...."

Giving her best friend a questionable look, she dared to ask, "Special ham?"

Hikari replied with a nod and raise of both eyebrows, clearly stating 'Yea, I know.' With a roll of her eyes Sora started the Bus and they went on there way to school, which in terms, was Hikari's sort of second Haven, if she didn't run into the step-siblings much.

"So, are you ready for you final semester as a Senior?!" Sora gave slight jumps to show her excitement. Hikari just merely gave her a patronizing look. "Not really. For me it just means full time at the hell house."

"Oh Kar, you need to stop being so...so... glass half-empty all the time!"

Kari raised an eyebrow at her. "Glass half-empty?" Sora nodded enthusiastically. "Yea. Try to look on the bright side for once."

"Sora there is no bright side to my life! All I've got is you and Ken. You guys are my bright side. Speaking of Ken, where is he?"

Sora waved it off, as if Ken's where abouts weren't important at the moment, which to her, at the moment, weren't. "Oh he's meeting us at school. Seriously though Kari. As sweet as that is, you do have brightsides and opportunities."

"Like what?"

"Like Sakuya's!"

Sora's statement struck Kari for a moment, and she fell silent.

Sakuya's Academy of the Arts was also known as Hikari's dream school. It was sort of the Julliard of Japan. It wasn't exactly hidden to those around her that Hikari had an immense love for dance, which gave her step-siblings (who had no sense of rythm whatsoever) even more reason for their wickedness. She found herself sometimes unable to express herself in words, but found so easy through dance. She found herself so free, so sure of herself, just as an eagle soaring through the sky, and her talent was natural and flowing, like a spring flower who had just bloomed. Through dance her world, passions and loves became clear and she sometimes found herself expressing more then just feelings or thoughts. Dance, for Hikari, was life. And if she had managed to get into Sakuya's, she knew her life would better and loved then what she would ever find herself in.

Quietly, she turned to Sora and blinked once or twice before repeating, "Sakuya's?"

"Yea! Kari you could totally get in. You, have kick ass dance moves." Unable to help herself, Hikari gave Sora a sarcastic look. "Yea, ooook...."

Wide-eyed, Sora turned her with a slight gaped mouth. "What?! Kari, no, don't even say that with that sarcastic manner. You know you could! You're a better dancer then more then half the dancers in the school, in fact, you 're probably the best one!"

"Sora," Kari sighed as Sora put the car into park in the school parking lot, "you're suppose to say that. You're my best friend."

"Whose suppose to say what? And who said she was your only best friend?" Kari and Sora turned in their seat to see that the voice had belonged to Ken, Sora and Kari's raven-haired male best friend.

"Kari here doesn't think that she can get into Sakuya's and that she'll be stuck in the Hell House all her life."

Ken gave Hikari a sort of exasperated and incredulous look. "Kari! Don't talk like that! You would do amazing in Sakuya's."

Giving a slight chuckle, Hikari replied, "Thanks Ken, but really. Even if I do get in, how am I going to pay for it?"

"Scholarship, duh!"

"How am I gonna get a scholarship?"

"With your kick ass dance moves!"

Ken shook his head in amusement a bit. "Sora, I think it's a bit more complicated then that. But yea, that's a part of it though. Kari, all you have to do it apply for one through the computer or something, then they'll come and watch you. If they like what they see-"

"Which they will!"

Ken gave a slightly annoyed look in Sora's direction (who shrank a bit in her seat) before continuing, "then they can go as far as offer you a full scholarship."

"And exactly how would you know this Ken?" Hikari raised an eyebrow. She knew Ken, of all people, would not want to attend Sakuya's, especially for dance. He made a completely unbalanced and tone-deaf person look like a professional.

Without even needing to hear it, Ken knew what Hikari was thinking, just by her expressions. Hikari was an open book to everyone, but only those who really knew her could read her and see what she really meant with her facial expressions.

Without a second thought, he gave a slightly annoyed look as well. "Well, I had some free time and I looked it up, called, and asked. Well no, I researched and Sora called. She's much outgoing then I am."

Hikari was... surprised; and that was just putting it lightly. She had no idea her friends had done that for. She was touched beyond words. Throughout her life, she hardly received acts of kindness, and any directed towards her her evil step-mother and sisters always somehow thwarted in their direction.

"Thanks guys. That was really sweet." Unable to look her friends in the eyes (with the knowledge she and Sora would begin to cry and Ken was in the back with rolled eyes, then later dragged into a life-squeezing group hug) she kept her gaze to the floor.

Sora lightly put a hand onto the teared up, cinnamon eyed girl's shoulder. "Kar... listen. We're your friends. Of course we're gonna do stuff like that for you. It's because we care about you and only want the best for you, especially when you have people who don't. We know you can do so much, and we're here to make sure you do."

"Yea, Sora's right. Listen Kari, even if your step-mother, Mimi, or Yolei don't want you to succeed, but we do. So at least try and... do for us, ok?"

Glancing up, Hikari caught the gazes of her best friends. Sora's usually fiery auburn coloured eyes were looking a bit watery and Ken's dark storm sea like eyes were just a hint watery as well.

Giving a firm nod, Kari answered. "Of course! To us!"

Both Sora and Ken couldn't help but laugh, despite her life, Hikari always managed to be so full of life.

"To us!"

**-----Author's Note-----**

**Hmm, I guess that was really short huh? Sorry. But hey, at least I updated? Hehe... I'll try to make the chapters longer. Lately (and obviously) I haven't had much a will to write, well, at least my fics. I've been a little too consumed with my fiction stories to update. I will try too though, to update more and make them longer. I wouldn't expect them to be longer though until maybe around where they actually talk of the ball and of course, the actual ball and meeting of Cinderella. **

**But who knows? With the updating and Summer coming up I know I'll be able to update tons more (if I'm not too lazy) Here are the Ads.**

_**He's Getting Married; the now completed 'Hot Girls and Fast Cars' (So proud of you Diane!)- PrincessJaded**_

_**101 Kisses; Sister-in-Law; Unbreak my Heart- Jaeda star**_

_**Underage- Cara Miro**_

**Update if you'd like to see your stories here! Though I'm not one to talk of updating. **

**So, my whole month really has been super crappy and reviews would just lift my mood and stress tons, so come one, help me out and review, I really need it!!! I need something good in my life for once!!! Love y'all lots! I sign out with The Flame In All Of Us by Thousand Foot Krutch blasting through my headphones!**

**Light-of-Hope-07**


	4. The Mysteries of Life

**//Author's Note: **First of all I wanna give huge thanks to my beautiful Beta, **BandGeek99**. Love you girl!  
So, I know it took awhile, but here it is, chapter 3. I'm pretty sure it's the longest chapter so far. Lots of character introductions and drama unfoldments (if that's a word :D). I'm not too surehow I feel about this chapter, if it's any good, but I hope it is. I hope you all enjoy it anyway!

--------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: The Mysteries of Life

--------------------------------------------

"Soo, do you see him yet Kari?"

"Shut up Sora! I told you, I'm over him."

Stopping dead in her tracks, and the people in the school hall detouring around her. Sora turned to her naïve best friend and snorted. "Oh, puh-lease, Hikari. Like you'll ever be over Takaishi Takeru. You've liked him for, like… ever!"

"Ssshh! Quiet down! Do you just want Catherine and my step-sisters to give me even more reason to make me life a living hell?" Hikari hissed at her.

Sora put her hands up in defense and looked around. "Sor-ry. But they're not even around. Calm down Hikari."

Upon using her full name, Hikari scowled at her best friend. She never really like people using her full name, it was much too formal and most of all- strange. Kari was much more casual and less foreign to her. Plus, Kari was the nickname Hikari's father had bestowed upon her, before he had passed away in a freak earthquake that had hit Odaiba 10 years ago. It was that day that Hikari's life literally entered a parallel universe, and she hated that life every second that she breathed.

"Hellooo? Earth to Hikari? Is the earth still spinning in your head or am I going to have to get all psychiatrist on you?"

"Hmm?" Hikari blinked once, only to see her best friend wildly waving her hands in her face.

Frowning, Hikari reached both hands up to grab and settle her best friend's. "The earth is spinning, here and in my world okay?"

"Alright, geez. Just making sure. You totally had blanked out and went to join the clouds for like 5 minutes. Oh! Is Takeru in this room?"

"SSH! Sora! These are the times that I wish Ken were here so he could help me shut you up!" Unfortunately, Ken only had 3 classes, including lunch, with Sora and Hikari.

Sora resumed her defensive position again. "Alright sorry. Should we get to class?" She asked, offering her arm to the worrisome chocolate haired girl.

Hikari gave a light, musical laugh. "We shall!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on T.k., you so know that's true!"

"Psh, whatever man." Takaishi Takeru hurried up the stairs with his wild haired, soccer obsessed best friend, Kamiya "Tai" Taichi.

"Whatever. You know it's true. Anyway, what did you do over winter break?"

"Nothing much," Takeru replied walking down the hall towards his locker, "went skiing with the family."

"Does that include the rich rocker brother?"

Takeru gave a short laugh. "Who do you think paid for the trip?"

Taichi gave a laugh as well. "Very nice. So... did you hook up with anyone there?"

"Tai!" Takeru gave a yelped in surprise. Taichi was a known player of the school. He couldn't keep a relationship down for more then a week, before getting 'bored' and finding someone else. "I have a girlfriend thanks."

"Yeah, a girlfriend who's a total bitch. No offense."

Takeru frowned. He knew it was true, it was what everybody said. Catherine was a bitch, and he knew it too. Yet, this was his second year together with her. Then again, they were constantly on and off, on and off. Sort of like a woman deciding whether or not to buy the dress that made her look good, but was much too expensive. And Takeru knew the reason why they were constantly on and off; it was because Catherine cheated on him. He knew that, well, because Taichi had told him that he'd seen it with his own eyes, and Takeru would never, not for a second, _not_ believe Taichi. He would never lie to him.

Yet, despite the proof and the undeniable truth from his best friend, Takeru stayed with her. Because? They belonged together. At least, that was what Catherine had said. But it had made sense. He was the school's basketball star and deemed hottest boy in school (which he didn't really see, but took the title anyway), and Catherine was head cheerleader and the supposed hottest girl in school (which she had no trouble letting every person in school know). So of course they had to be together, right?

"Takeru watch out!"

"Huh? Whoa!" In one split second, Takeru was walking down the hall in a slight daze, and had now landed on top of an innocent girl because of his obliviousness.

"Oww…" she moaned, rubbing the top of her head.

"You can say that again. Wow, I'm so sorry. I guess I wasn't watching where I was going." Takeru gave a nervous laugh and scratched his golden-haired head.

The girl too laughed nervous. "Oh, it's quite alright. I wasn't watching where I was going, either."

The two of them went into slight laughter, and that was when Takeru realized, he had never once seen this girl in school before. Because if he had, he was sure he would've recognized the warm cinnamon-brown eyes she held, that made him feel so soft and innocent inside.

'_Wait, whoa. Where did that come from? Come on Takeru, You have a girlfriend remember? Sure a girlfriend that I'm not exactly all that fond of but... No. You cannot think that way about her. If you didn't want to be with her, you'd break up with her…'_

"Um, you can get off of me now."

Rubbing the back of his head once more, Takeru gave a slight, sheepish laugh. "Oh, sorry." He quickly got up, only to realize that they had attracted a crowd (most of them being girls giving what seemed to be jealous glares at the female on the floor). Looking back, Takeru gave a nod of annoyance at Taichi. Understanding this gesture, Taichi immediately began to yell, "Okay nothing to see here everybody. Show's over. That means _MOVE _people!"

Hesitantly and slightly annoyed, the crowd began to disperse, though some of them didn't leave until they had made sure to give the girl whom Takeru was now helping up one more piercing glare of anger.

"I'm really sorry about that again, umm…?" Takeru began to apologize, until stopping to wait to receive a name from the girl.

"Oh, um... Hi-Hikari." She slightly stuttered, tucking a strand of chest length chocolate brown hair behind her ear. A girl with bright auburn hair who'd seemingly appeared out of nowhere nudged Hikari with her arm. Hikari rolled her eyes at her. "Um, this is Sora."

Takeru nodded at her. "Nice to meet you. The guy with the gravity-defying hair behind me is Taichi, but we just call him Tai." Taichi waved at the duo, approaching Takeru from behind after successfully clearing the halls out.

"Well, I'm really sorry Hikari. I didn't mean to knock you over."

Hikari's face jumped in surprise. "Oh! It's alright. I know you didn't mean to." She gave him a small smile.

Takeru smiled back. He found he liked her smile quite a bit. "I'm Takeru by the way." He stuck out his hand. Hikari meekly shook it, her face glowing more from the contact. As quickly as she had placed her hands in his, she took it away, placing it nervously around herself in a hugging sort of way. Takeru felt a slight foreign disappointment when she had taken her hand away.

There was a few seconds of awkward silence as Takeru tried to remember if he had ever seen her. She seemed slightly familiar, but yet, a complete stranger to him all at the same time. Who was she? He filed through all the kids in the school he knew, in his classes, Catherine's cheerleading squad, even the recent list of girls Taichi had recently "dated", but she didn't appear in any of them. He just had to know, so he asked.

"Um, so, are you new here or something? Because I don't remember ever seeing you in the school."

Hikari's face fell slightly. "Oh, uh, no. I'm not, I-"

"Takeru!!!"

All eyes focused on the loud voice echoing down the hall behind Takeru. He turned, only to see what he questioned most: his girlfriend.

"Catherine…" Takeru suddenly felt sorry for Hikari and Sora. Catherine hated any girl that looked at him, much less actually talk with him.

Catherine came and threw herself onto Takeru, squeezing the absolute life out of him.

"Oh! I heard that this awful person came and knock you down onto the floor! Are you hurt? Where are they? I swear, I'll make them sorry for hurting you!"

''Oh, calm down, you over-pampered poodle. T.k.'s fine and it was an accident. Plus the 'awful person' you're talking about is standing right there just so you know... geez... you little high-tempered, miniature Janice Dickinson…" Taichi began to mumble his usual rant about Catherine. He absolutely couldn't stand her. The only reason he associated with her was because of Takeru, but that grace was day by day dissolving the more he was forced to spend time with her.

Giving an abrupt huff, Catherine turned on her heel to come face to face with the supposed 'terrible' person.

But once she saw her, Catherine's face grew into a smile of over-intoxicated poison. "Oh… Hikari. And her little friend."

"Sora," the aggravated auburn-haired girl growled.

"Whatever. Hmph. So it was you who knocked down my sweet Takeru. Did you apologize?"

"Yes, but why—?"

"It was my fault. I wasn't watching where I was going and accidentally knocked Hikari to the ground. So don't be angry at them, okay?" Takeru explained, attempting to somehow save Hikari.

Catherine laughed. "Right, Takeru. Like I'm really supposed to believe that. Trust me, you have no idea what this girl is capable of."

"What in the world are you talking about? You don't even know Hikari. Plus, aren't lies your first language anyway?" Sora yelled, stepping forward as if to challenge Catherine. Obviously Sora scared her, as Catherine stepped back a little, her eyes wide with fear. But she hadn't scared her enough. Otherwise, Catherine wouldn't have smirked and said, "Clever. I don't have to know her to know what kind of person she is. I hear enough of it from her step-sisters."

"You mean those idiots Yolei and Mimi? Please, Catherine, that's like saying 'because every person in the world can do 2+2, math is fun'." Taichi smacked down Catherine's ego, and for extra deflation, he rolled his eyes at her.

Catherine gave him a disgusted look. As much as Taichi couldn't stand her, she couldn't stand him, either.

"Whatever. Well, I just wanted to make sure you weren't hurt." Catherine turned to Takeru with a faux innocence and an air as if the following exchanges between her, Taichi and Sora hadn't happened. As if she really weren't the bitch everyone said she was, and instead, she was the sweetest girlfriend in the world.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks, Catherine." Not being big of public displays of affection, Takeru swiftly bent down to hug her. As he pulled back, he saw her face was slightly annoyed, as if she had wanted him to kiss her passionately so it will show that he belonged to her, and _only _her.

"Oh, of course, Takeru. It's my job as your girlfriend." She went and pecked him on the cheek. Of course, if she didn't get the passionate kiss she wanted, she would have to do something to show her claim.

But before leaving to class, Catherine "accidentally" swung her purse a little too hard and almost smacked Hikari in the face with it.

Turning back to Hikari, Catherine smirked at her and drawled with mock sympathy, "Oh I'm so sorry Hikari. I didn't mean to hit you. I had forgotten you were there, like you were invisible."

Takeru couldn't believe her! He watched his girlfriend at her with disgust and anger.

Once again, Sora stepped forward, this time with her fist bared. Takeru began to feel nervous; Sora wouldn't start a fight, would she?

"Oh, yeah? Well, why don't you check out my totally invisible finger!"

"Sora!" Quickly covering her hand over Sora's fist (and emerging finger), Hikari nervously glanced at her.

Complying with Hikari's silent request, she put her fist down, but made sure to give her a quick snarl.

Catherine responded fearfully and hastily scuffled to class.

Takeru made sure she was out of sight before turning back to Hikari and Sora, whom he felt apologetic towards than words could express. "I'm so sor—"

"Don't worry about it." Hikari quietly cut him off, her kept saddened gaze to the floor. Takeru felt a pang of sympathy towards her.

"Come on Sora, we should get to class. Sorry again about the whole crash. You can say it was my fault, for the sake of your girlfriend." Hikari looked up at him and when she did, Takeru felt so sad. Hikari's warm eyes were glazed over now and distant. The color in them was shallow and paled. It was his fault it was like this. And he didn't know why, but he felt like he had to do something to fix it.

Giving him another smile, she and Sora quickly brushed past him. They gave Taichi another smile, who sympathetically smiled back at them, before going down the same hall as Catherine had before to class.

Takeru watched Hikari go down the hall until she disappeared, feeling even more upset with every step she took.

"Come one man, we should get to class too before we get detention.... again." Taichi gave a pat on Takeru's back. Nodding, Takeru let Taichi lead him to the opposite way Hikari and Sora had taken, down to class where Takeru gave more and more reason to himself that the decision he was going to make after school was the right one. But the consequences, and not just for him, would be catastrophic and entirely deadly.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**//Author's Note: **I hope you all enjoyed it! So, now the story _really _start. Yay! I'm excited and I'm getting Another Cinderella Story soon on DVD, so I'll get more encouraged to write.. hopefully.  
To these wonderful people, I give my thanks for reviewing: **Njara07, Jaeda star, Oo-Violetmoon-oO, ailenstarship, and PrincessJaded (Btw, still working on your birthday gift which I'm sure you've guessed by now is a fic. I'm a little stuck but I'll get it up. I'm so sorry it'll be so late!). ****  
**Come on now, you know you all love me! And if you do you'll leave me review!! And if you love me extra, you'll leave a review for my newest Takari fic: **Hanging By A Moment**. Come on, you know you want to! ;D Thanks for reading. Review!

Light-of-Hope-07


	5. Tell Me Something I Don't Know

**//Author's Note: **First of all, muchas gracias to everyone who reviewed last chapter. It was very much appreciated. I've been in a very upadatey mood lately. How long this will last or how much I plan on taking advantage of it I don't know... but let's pray and hope that I take lots of advantage of it.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Digimon or either A Cinderella story or Another Cinderella Story. Or Selena Gomez. Just saying.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4: Tell Me Something I Don't Know

----------------------------------------------------------------

_'Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know. Something I don't know. Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know. Something I don't know. How many inches in a mile, what it takes to make you smile, get to you to treat me like-'_

Shutting the stereo as she sat down, Hikari let out a a deep sigh. Two hours of dance practice could really wear a person out.

Stretching her weary muscles out, Hikari took a minute to survey the dance floor in front of her. It was empty, but the rough hardwood floor displayed years of wear and dance on it. The floor itself was dull and slightly knotted, giving the impression that it hadn't been waxed in months. All in all, the dance floor was crying out that it needed to be replaced, but unfortunately the school was more focused on it's sports then the other numerous extracurricular activities that they had, and that included the dance team.

Hikari picked up her water bottle and took a long sip from it. Her face filled with disdain and disgust as she put the water bottle down. _'Ugh, it's lukewarm._' She gave a slight snort as she remembered why. _'That's right. I didn't get the chance to refill it because stupid Satoe wanted her special Salmon. I hate salmon.' _

Every now and then, Satoe, Hikari's step-mom, would have extremely weird diets. Ones that would change and fluctuate from time to time. This month it was Salmon. Special salmon from the arctic that was suppose to help you lose weight. She had ordered tons of it and because of it, the house was reeked of fish. Hikari was now even more appreciative of the fact that she didn't live in the main house and was in the pool house, as far away from the smell as possible. The only plus side of the salmon was the fact that it was the easiest meal she had to prepare. Easier then lamp chops anyway.

Letting out a large, slow breath through her nose, Hikari got up and began to prepare herself to dance again and step away from the world, and the salmon, that she despised so much.

------------------------------------------------------

"Come on T.K., that's it. Right! Shut him out! Don't let the offense get past you!"

Breathing hard, sweat pouring down his head and his heart beating fast, Takeru moved down the court with lightening speed, dodging players like he was dodging bullets.

A player was down by the net, looking as if he were about to shoot, then out of nowhere Takeru came out and snatched the ball away as it glided through the air.

"Yes! Way to go T.K., that's the way to play!"

Takeru let a small smile form on his lips as he heard his coach enthusiastically yell at this brilliant move. There was a reason why he was Odaiba High School's number one basketball player and Japan's number one wanted high school basketball player. There were over twenty different colleges were looking to recruit him and that meant there was only an even bigger load on Takeru's back. With the position he was in right now, Takeru couldn't afford to make even one small mistake. If he did, it would probably cost him everything he had going for him. Everything.

He continued to flash across the court, until in seconds he was at the other side. Someone attempted to steal the ball from him, but Takeru faked to the left then turned and went the other way intead and then, _swish_. He made a perfect three pointer into the basket. Watching the ball go in, he smirked. _'Works every time.' _

His team mates hollered and whooped at him, patting him on the back and giving him high-fives. As he made his way through, he saw the player whom he had faked out on the floor. Walking over, he stuck out his hand, an offer to help him up. The player smiled at him and took his offer as Takeru helped him up.

"That was a good play Hantaro. Just remember, just because somebody goes one way, doesn't necessarily mean it's safe to assume they're going and only defend that side. Always be prepared." Takeru advised the young Sophomore.

Hantaro nodded affirmatively. "Gotcha. Thanks T.K. That was a great shot you made." Takeru just flashed a grin at him and winked, then made his way over the bench where the coach immediately started to applaud him on his genius moves on the court. But of course, not everything was perfect.

"You need to make sure you know when and when not to be so fierce out on the court. This is only a practice T.K., you've got to save your energy for the big game that's coming up alright?" Takeru nodded and his coach slapped him on the back. "Alright then. Other then that great job okay? Alright guys! Practice is over, go and shower you smelly kids!"

Playfully the players, bantered the coach back on how he wasn't one to talk. Without a notice or care, Takeru began to make his way over to the showers.

------------------------------------------------

After a relaxing shower, Takeru began to make his way to the soccer field to meet up with Taichi like he did everyday after practice and school. There wasn't a day where his best friend wasn't practicing or playing the game, it was a shame Takeru wasn't the same way.

Sure, Takeru loved to play basketball, but not enough to want to make a career out of it. No, he had other dreams, dreams he knew that his father would never approve of. Thankfully, his mother was always more open-minded. Especially when it came to Takeru and what he wanted.

Making a turn around the corner, Takeru shoved his hands into his pockets in a thoughtful manner. His older brother, Yamato or Matt as he liked to be called since his visit to America, said Takeru always did this when he began to think. His supposed "thinking pose". It was either that or if didn't have any pockets at the time, he would find a place and sit, and then just think.

His face creased slightly as he began to go into serious thinking mode. Unlike everyone else at Odaiba High, or anyone else who knew him for that matter, thought his entire life was some sort of fairy tale. Like everything was just perfect and in its place. Everybody wanted his life, except for him that was.

Takeru began to sink into his own thoughts, so much, that once again he didn't watch where he was going and ran into somebody - again.

This time though, Takeru caught on quicker and instead just stumbled slightly, but still managed to keep from letting gravity take it's toll. The person whom he had run into however, wasn't too lucky.

"Whoa! I'm am so sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going." Takeru immediately began to apologize and tried to help the person up.

"Oh it's no big deal. I- oh! Uh.. hi. Oh.. n-no it's um.. it's alright I um..."

"Oh, hey! You're Hikari right? Aw man. I'm so sorry, that's the second time I've run into you today. Are you alright?" Helping her up, the poor girl was blushing madly as she tried to keep her face anywhere but at Takeru's and picked up her fallen bag.

"Uh yea. I'm fine. It's okay though. I wasn't watching where I was going either...." For some reason, the petite brunette seemed oddly tense.

Takeru laughed, trying to lighten Hikari and the mood up. "Don't worry. I wasn't either. I'm sorry again about running into you for the second time today. We really should stop meeting like that." It was meant as a tease, but instead Hikari's face went, if possible, a even brighter shade of red. But to Takeru's delight, he heard a slight giggle from her. He had succeeded.

"Yea, if my best friend Sora were here she'd say it was fate or something."

"Oh yea, that's that red-haired girl that was with you today right? She seemed cool."

And finally, Hikari lifted her head up and met Takeru's. It seemed to be as if the girl's soft spot were her friends.

"Oh yea, Sora's great! But she prefers if people say she has auburn hair. She says it sounds more fancy and beautiful that way. Or something like that." Hikari laughed.

It seemed as if her laugh was contagious as Takeru soon found himself laughing along with her too. He felt at ease with her, more at ease then he had in the longest time...

"Heh... so... uh, where are you coming from? You play any sports?" Takeru pointed at the gym bag that was slung on Hikari's shoulder from which his question had derived from.

"Oh, uh, no. Sports aren't exactly my forte. I'm a dancer."

"Oh, a dancer huh? That's cool. You on the dance team here?"

"Er... kind of. I'm exactly on the team. But the coach lets me use the dance room to practice and whatever else it is that I need to do when I want to."

"That's really nice of her." Hikari nodded. There was a moment of silence between them, but surprisingly, it wasn't awkward. It was more like, a pause. To let each them enjoy the others presence before continuing on.

"So, um, about your friend. Sora?"

Looking up at him again, Hikari's eyebrows knitted together in curiosity. "What about her?"

Takeru gave a chuckle before he continued. "I think my friend Tai is interested in her."

"Tai.. he's the one with the 'gravity-defying hair', right?"

Nodding, Takeru felt himself smile. In complete honestly, he was slightly surprised she remembered. "Yea. Well, I think he's interested in your best friend. After we left he couldn't stop talking about how hot she was."

"Really? How funny! Sora wouldn't keep quiet about how cute she thought Tai was!" Her voice chimed with laughter. Takeru once again found himself joining her. "Well then, it seems as if we should try playing matchmaker soon."

Hikari's laughter began to slow into more of a chuckle as she said, "Yea, definitely."

Soon enough, the time where two people would usually would bade each other goodbye and go on their way came. Takeru realized this, but for some reason, he didn't want to let Hikari go. He wanted to keep talking to her. He would admit, he was intrigued by her. Takeru wanted to learn more about her. So, he did what any person that wanted to talk more did.

"Hey, I know this is sudden and we don't really know each other but, would you like to get some coffee? Not as a date or anything!" He quickly added as Hikari's face began to brighten once again. "But I mean, just to get to know each other. As friends?"

The shade on Hikari's face died a little, but still noticeable. "Oh um, sure. I'd like that. But I'm not sure how long I can stay. My step-mom and sisters..."

"Oh yea, them. I'm really sorry about that. The fact that you have to live with them and, I've seen how they treat you too. Not exactly the most loving people in the world are they?"

Hikari scoffed. "Please. Tell me something I don't know. But hey, I guess I can tell you more about that as you buy me a cappuccino right?" Her right eyebrow shot up in a playful manner. Takeru just stood there and blinked as Hikari walked past him. That girl was much more surprising then she thought she was.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**//Author's Note: **Next chapter should be one of interest, it'll be Hikari and Takeru's coffee meet. This chapter had a few Cinderella Story references, from both movies. Brownie points if you know what they are! So I know lately it's been mostly about Takeru. The chapters coming up will have more of Hikari and her thoughts, promise. Oh, and I know Hikari was slightly OOC and strange in this chapter, with the stuttering then sudden playfulness, but that'll be explained soon.

Now I have a request to ask of all of you, if you review (which I really hope you do :), I would like to know how the length of the chapters are. Are they too long, too short? I just wanna know so I know how much to put in. I feel as if maybe the chapters are too short, but maybe it's just me. So if you guys could let me know, that would be great!! So, don't forget to please, please, _please _review. It would help me out so much. Thank you!!!


	6. A Beautiful Enigma

**//Author's Note: **Has anyone seen the new show on USA, _White Collar_? You should. It's brilliant and the guy who plays the main character isn't too bad looking either ;D New episodes play every Friday at 10/9 Central on USA. It's a cop show, so if you aren't into that, well then too bad. You're missing out. If you are, you must watch it.

Now onto this story. Tried to make it longer, despite my short patience. It may be slightly confusing, so if it is, let me know and I'll try my best to fix it. The coffee "date" happens on a Friday well the rest of it on a Saturday. Enjoy :)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own both _A Cinderella Story _or _Another Cinderella Story_. Or Digimon. Yeah.

* * *

Chapter 5: A Beautiful Enigma

* * *

"So, now that you've got your coffee, you feel like talking?"

Putting the cup down, Hikari nodded. She felt strangely comfortable with Takeru, like she could talk to him about anything. Well, that was until she got the alarming and annoying wake-up call in the silences of their conversation that he was Takeru. _The _Takaishi Takeru. Captain and star of the basketball team, most popular boy of the school, hottest boy of the school, and the girlfriend of Catherine. Who conveniently (much to her annoyance) hated her, thanks to her step-sisters. Once that part of reality hit like a truck to roadkill, Hikari would immediately feel flustered and shy again. But somehow, Takeru would make her feel comfortable again and once she started talking again, all that went away, like magic. It was frustrating and peaceful all at the same time. A puzzle all in itself really.

"Um, what would you like to talk about?" Hikari asked nervously as she traced the lip of the cup with her finger.

"Oh well... I don't know. Why don't you tell me more about yourself? When did you start dancing?"

"When I was about five."

"Wow, that's really young."

Hikari nodded. "My mom got me into it. She was a dancer too, the most beautiful dancer I knew. She would always teach me, till one day I was begging her to put me in classes. So when she finally did, I completely fell in love with it. Since then I've been dancing since."

"Wow. That's amazing. Heh, I wish I could say the same thing about me and basketball."

Hikari's eyebrows arched curiously. "What do you mean? You're an amazing basketball player. Or, so I've heard."

"So you've heard? Are you telling me you've never been to a single game in your entire high school career? You know, that would be considered a cardinal sin at our school."

Giggling, Hikari took a sip of the warm coffee in her hands before answering. "Maybe so, but I just never could. My step-mother and sisters give me so much work, it's impossible for me to even consider having a life."

"Wow, that really sucks. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's just life. So, you didn't answer my question."

Takeru raised a golden eyebrow. "I didn't?" Hikari shook her head.

"No. What do you mean about how, you wish it was the same with you and basketball, as it is with me and dance?"

"Oh," Takeru chuckled in slight anguish, "well I mean. You and dance.. you found each other in such a meaningful way and it's your passion and..."

"Basketball isn't?"

His azure eyes downcast and he let out a sigh. "Well, I mean, no. Don't get me wrong, I love it and I love playing. But..."

"It's not your life. It's not something that, you just want to be known as? The basketball guy?"

Takeru let out a bark of laughter. "Yea, that."

"So then why do you keep doing it?"

"Because... because it's what everyone wants of me. It's what they expect of me. They depend on me. They depend on me to play, to win. I just can't let them down."

"But by not letting others down, you've let yourself down. Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

Takeru let out a contemplative sigh. "Well, I mean, of course it does. But, I don't know."

"Hmm..." Hikari put her coffee cup down. There was some silence between them, but not awkward.

"Well," Hikari finally spoke, breaking the silence, "I think that, you should really think about it. Really think about, what it is you want. Then try to find some way to reach your family about it. I mean, they are family. I don't think they'll just suddenly throw you on the sidewalk just because you've decided to go after your dream. Because you want to make yourself happy..."

Takeru gave a bitter laugh. "Hah, you never know. But... I guess what you're saying makes sense. My family is behind me, no matter what."

"And if they are they'll support you, in whatever you want. My dad would always tell me when I was younger, 'Don't ever be afraid, Hikari. Don't ever be afraid to go after you want. You're going to miss a few times, you're going to fail. But don't be afraid. Those times that you fail will help you, they're the stepping stones to your dreams. Don't ever give up and don't ever lose hope. And remember, I'm always behind you, no matter what.' I don't know your parents TK, but I'm sure they feel the same way."

To be honest, Hikari had no idea where the encouraging speech had come from. She just felt a need to comfort Takeru and let him know, there was always a hope. Always a light. The only two other people she would get so sentimental for were Sora and Ken. Sora would probably flip out if she had hear that.

There was a low chuckle from Takeru. "Thanks Kari. That's... very kind of you to say. I guess you're right. Thank you, really."

Hikari just nodded and smiled at him. Takeru gave a stunningly handsome smile back. They continued to talk comfortably with one another for a little while longer until Hikari received an unwelcome and unwanted text message from her step-mother about some sort of salmon catastrophe.

"Thank you so much, for the coffee and well, everything. You really didn't need too..."

"No way," Takeru smiled at her, "it was really fun. You're different then most people at the school, especially the people I hang out with."

Hikari looked towards the ground. She couldn't tell if that was a compliment or not, but knowing her it wasn't.

"Don't worry, that's a good thing. A really good thing." Takeru caught her look and smiled reassuringly at her. Hikari smiled back.

"So, can I walk you home or..."

"Oh, uhh... thanks but I have to run by the fish market. Apparently my step-mother ran out of salmon."

Takeru raised and eyebrow at her. "Salmon?"

Hikari just merely rolled her eyes. "Don't ask. It's a weird story that I don't even want to think about much less tell. Thanks anyway though, I'll umm..."

"See you at school?" Takeru finished for her with a chuckle. Hikari blushed and nodded. Waving goodbye to him, she left, with such a smile of joy not even her step-family could destroy. Perhaps things were getting better after all....

* * *

"Keeeennnn. Come on! Plleeasee?"

"No Sora."

"Come one you have to. It's for Kari."

"I don't care. I'm not coming out."

"But your Kari's height and have about the same waist line. Plus! It's such a good color on you. Please?"

"I said no Sora. I'm not coming out."

"But don't you love me? Don't you love Kari? Come on. Please? For Kari?"

"....."

"Ken?"

"Fine. I'll come out. But only for Kari. And you'd better not take a single picture!"  
"Yay!!! Thank you!"

A pale white hand gripped the edge of a red cotton curtain harshly and swung it upon. Revealing a begrudged Ken wearing.... a rose petal pink dress. With ruffles.

"Oooh!! You look so cute Ken!"  
"Shut. Up Sora. Just shut. Up." Dragging his feet towards her, he begrudgingly walked towards her.

"Okay now stand up here. Good. Now, put these in." Sora said, holding two oranges in her hands.

"WHAT?!?"

"Put these in. Kari has you know whats. And well, you don't."

"And that's for good reason!!!"

"Come one Ken! Kari is a fairy tale waiting to happen. If we take her to this ball, something is bound to happen. Now in order the get the dress just right for our princess to be, I need to be as exact as possible. Now please?"

"Couldn't you just make a dummy with you know whats that also is Kari's size and shape?!" Ken fumed at her. His head was about to explode any second.

"Well yea, but a real life model is so much better! Plus a real person will tell me if there is anything wrong so I can make it as comfortable and stylish as possible. A dummy isn't going to do that."

"I'm a dummy for agreeing to this." Muttered Ken under his breath.

Sora put her hands on her hips with a threatening look on her face. "What was that Ken?"

Ken sweat dropped. "Aaah... nothing. But still Sora! This is embarrassing. There's gotta be a ton of girls at the school with bodies like Kari's. Why don't you use them?"

"... hmm. I guess you're right. Actually there's this girl in my fashion design class who _does _have a shape very similar to Kari's..."

"Right so use her, not me!"

After musing for a minute, Sora conceded. "Okay then. I guess that'll work. Haha, I guess I should've thought of that earlier huh!"

Ken just fumed at the auburn haired girl. It was a miracle she was still alive...

"Good, then with that, I am going change." Stepping off the platform, Ken stormed towards the changing stall in Sora's bedroom/design studio. Sora owed him. Big time.

"Oh Ken?"

Ken turned full-body towards her. "Yea?"

*Snap*

The stunning flash of a camera went off, dazzling Ken for a bit before he shook his head and met his reddening face towards Sora's innocent one. Now, she was going to die.

"Why you... get back here!!!" Just as Ken was about to pummel his former best friend, Sora's mother called up to her.

"Sora! Kari's here! She's coming up okay?"  
"Oh shit, Ken, get in there and hide!!" Pushing Ken quickly towards the changing stall, she practically threw the poor boy in there and threw the curtain and swiftly turned and covered her body over it just as Kari came up.

"Hey Sora what's...?" Hikari stopped her sentence mid-way when she saw Sora standing in front of the changing stall with her arms and legs stretched out over it. "Uh, Sora? What in the world are you doing?"

Sora sweated under the pressure. "Uuhh.. nothing. Nothing at all! Why would you ask, dear Hikari? I'm just... merely posing!"

"..... Posing?"

"Yea! I wanted to greet you with a fabulous pose. See? Ta-da~!" Throwing her arms over the curtain just as before, Sora smiled the fakest smile she could.

Hikari stared at her. "I see. Okay well, anyway. Where's Ken? Your mom said he was here..."

"Oh uh.. hehe, that's a funny story see Ken is..."

"Right here. Move Sora." Glaring at her briefly for the stunt she had pulled earlier on him, he brushed passed Sora and walked over to give Hikari a hello hug.

"Hey Ken. What were you doing in the changing room?"

"Oh uh, Sora was designing some stuff and I was modeling for her."

"Oh cool! Can I see?"

"NO!" Both Sora and Ken yelled out at the same time. This of course, raised high suspicion in Hikari. She stared at both of them uncertainty.

"So uh, Kari, what are you doing here? Don't you have some menial tasks your stupid step-mom gave you?"

"Yea but I finished early so that I could come over and tell you both about what happened with TK yesterday."

"Oh like hell you better tell us!" Sora grabbed Hikari's wrist and dragged her to her bright red flower print bed that she had designed herself. Ken followed behind.

"Okay, spill. What happened? What did you talk about it? Was it awkward? Was it amazing? Did he ask you out? Did you guys kiss?!?"

Hikari laughed. "If you be quiet I'll tell you. It wasn't as awkward as I though it would be. Yes it was amazing. No he didn't ask me out and no he didn't kiss me. He has a girlfriend you know."

"Yea a girlfriend who was sent from hell. Still, I'm surprised. I mean, guys like TK must be a player you know. I give him praise for respecting his girlfriend and being loyal to her. Even someone like her doesn't deserve that."

"No kidding. That girl could've made Hitler cower in fear." Ken scoffed.

Hikari chuckled. "No kidding."

"So then, what did you guys talk about?"

"Well, I mean. We just sort of, talked."

Sora made a face. "Yea I got that. You care to elaborate what you talked about?"

Hikari made a face back. "Well... just stuff. I mean, just about... life."

Both Ken and Sora almost fell back.

"Life? Seriously Kari? Life?!"

Hikari frowned at them. "What's wrong with that?"

"Ugh, everything!"  
"I have to agree with Sora here Kari. I mean, life? Sounds like something two elderly people in a retirement home would talk about."

"Heeey!" Hikari chucked a pillow at Ken. He dodged it, but with consequence. The pillow hit a mannequin in the back of Sora's room which coincidentally had one of her latest design. One that she had been working on for the past month.

"Oh no.. uh.. Sora, I-I, I didn't mean too! Honest! It was accident. Besides, Kari threw the pillow!" Ken pleaded, throwing an over dramatic finger at Hikari's direction with blame.

Hikari gaped. "Me! Well you could've just let the pillow hit you like it was suppose too!!"

"What kind of an idiot does that?"

"What kind of an idiot dodges a pillow knowing full well it'll hit something else!"

As Hikari and Ken continued to argue Sora just sat in between them, her mouth going up and down like a mindless guppy. Then her lip started to twitch in a very agitated manner. Uh-oh....

Grabbing at a pillow near by her, Sora slowly took it into her hands, raised it above her head and....

began to whack at Hikari and Ken repeatedly with it. As they whined under the berating of cloth covered goose feathers, Hikari and Ken also bared arms and began to defend themselves at well which caused an all out pillow war between the three friends.

* * *

"So I said to her, 'You know those are super cute shoes' and of course she fell right to the bait and asked if I had meant it. So I smiled at her and went, 'Of course, that is, if you like parading your gorilla feet!'" Catherine and her posse exploded with giggles and laughter.

"Oh Catherine, you're so mean! But it's true I mean, not even a 3 hour pedicure could fix those feet." Mimi let out a giggle as she continued to file her nails.

"Oh totally. That was brilliant Catherine." Yolei agreed, nodding earnestly.

With a flip of her hair, Catherine gave a wicked smile. "Of course it was."

A jingle of bells echoed through the air, giving the message that someone else had entered the small 50's style diner that the three girls were in. Looking over, Catherine began to wave her hands eagerly over the new customers.

"Oh, TK, over here!!"

Takeru, Taichi and Daisuke, who was another one of Takeru's friends who also as obsessive with soccer as Taichi, came over to them. As Takeru sat down Catherine immediately tried to kiss him but he moved out of the way. If there was one thing Takeru could not stand, it was public displays of affection. Unfortunately for him, Catherine adored it.

Settling for a kiss on the cheek, Catherine let out a slight huff. She loved to brag, how could she not? She had everything she ever wanted. A hot sports car, model looks, a sexy boyfriend. It would be a crime not to brag. But it was difficult to parade Takeru around when he hated PDA so much. She couldn't understand it. Didn't he feel the same way as her?

Pushing those thoughts aside, Catherine cleared her voice and asked, "So, sweetie, what have you been up to?" She laid her hand on his shoulder, ignoring the eye rolling and disgusted looks Taichi and Daisuke were giving. Why Takeru hung out them she would never know but she knew it was something she would need to fix soon.

Takeru didn't look her in the eye. Which was strange. Takeru never did that, unless there was something going on.

_'What's going on with him...' _Catherine thought.

"Uh, nothing much. Just played some basketball and worked on homework. That's all."

"Homework? TK I don't understand. Why do you do homework when you can simply have someone else do it for you. I mean, you are the most popular boy in school. People will be lining up to do your homework."

"Because I like to, okay?"

Catherine scoffed. "Whatever. So, you'll never guess what happened today! I totally ran into this girl with the most hideous shoes and totally humiliated her! I mean it was absolutely-"

"Catherine." Takeru cut her off. Stopping her story, Catherine looked at him. His normally jovial blue eyes were now serious without a single ounce of his usual care-free attitude in them. Was he playing her or something?

"What TK? I was in the middle of the story." Two could play that game.

Looking away all of the sudden, Takeru stared at a half empty salt shaker on the table across from him. "Listen, could we, uh, talk? Privately?"

"Oh TK, it's not big deal. Whatever you say to me can be said in front of everyone! I'm sure it's nothing go ahead."

Fidgeting, Takeru tried to sway her. "No Catherine, I'm really sure that you want to talk about this in private, trust me."

"No TK, if Catherine thinks you can talk it about it front of everyone, I'm sure you can." Taichi spoke up. Takeru glared at his brunette best friend.

"Yea TK, go ahead. We'll find out eventually right?" Daisuke egged him on, supporting Taichi full on. Takeru glared at him as well.

Catherine became suspicious. Why was Taichi and Daisuke suddenly supporting her? Unless it was something bad, unless...! No, that couldn't be it. Takeru wouldn't dare do that, it would absolutely destroy his reputation. Besides, she had nothing to worry about. She had Takeru wrapped around her perfectly manicured finger. Right?

"Fine then. Okay, Catherine, uh, well, here it goes. Catherine, I think that well.. maybe..."

"Well what, TK? What is it?" She looked up at him with a face that looked as if it held all innocence in the world.

"Uh.. well.. um..." Takeru looked away again and gave full attention once more to the salt shaker in front of him. He couldn't look at Catherine, otherwise he wouldn't be able to do what he had to do. Taichi, growing impatient, hit Takeru lightly in the shoulder. Looking at his two best friends, they both nodded as indiscreetly as they could. They had his back.

Nodding back, Takeru finally finished what he had to say. "Catherine, look. I'm really sorry about this but I think that, I think, that we need to break up."

"Wh-What?" Catherine began to quiver. No, no this couldn't be happening! She had him, she had completely. Where was this coming from? Why was this happening? More importantly, why was this happening in front of her friends and the general public?

"You WHAT?!?!?"

* * *

**//Author's Note: **Clifffyyy!!! Haha, well not really but it's the best I could do. So that's that chapter. Takeru has finally broken up with Catherine and the real story can begin. I'm not sure how I felt about that one. Perhaps it dragged too much. I don't know. All I know is that I wanted to accomplish in this chapter was more of an inside look into Hikari, Sora and Ken's friendship and the inevitable break up of Catherine and Takeru. Oh and the start of Hikari and Takeru's friendship. That too. But I won't know how good this chapter was or if I accomplished that unless you guys tell me! So please review! My next update is going to be my Adventure 02: Rewrite story (that's right, say it with me, Finally!). Please review and thanks for reading everyone :)

**Light-of-Hope-07**


	7. The Good & the Ugly

**/Author's Note: **This is just a short chapter to get things moving faster, to progress Hikari and Takeru's friendship and also to let Catherine showcase her evil more ^^ I actually like that character and one day I'll need to write a fic that features her in a more positive light. I read over the last chapter and I didn't like some parts of it so I'm more than likely going to rewrite some of it. I'll let you guys know when that happens.

Also I severly editied my Author's Note (AKA the first fake chapter) at the very beginning of this story. So anything you guys remembered from there (like the long summary, casting, the item that would replace the traditional glass slipper) is gone. Just have two main points there now: the one on Taichi and Hikari, and my still long explanation on why Catherine cannot be used to dissprove Takari. For those wondering what item will be use as the glass slipper in this story, it's a surprise~

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Good & the Ugly**

* * *

"So what do you think is going to happen when you see Takeru in school?" Sora asked her best friend as she pulled up into the school's parking lot.

"I don't know… he probably doesn't even remember me anyway." The petite brunette mumbled softly.

"Hikari! Stop staying stuff like that! Honestly you're the most self-depreciative person I know." Sora reprimanded the girl.

"I concur." Ken said in the background.

"Gee thanks guys," Hikari teased the two, "but honestly. Why would he care about what some nobody like me says when he's got the school's most popular and sought after girl on his arm?"

"Because unlike her, you're a sweet caring girl with a heart of gold. Trust me, if this guy is worth any of your time at all, he'll remember you."

Hikari sat in silence, contemplating the words of her guy best friend. Maybe what he was saying is true. If Takeru was really the guy she though (and hoped) he would be, then he should remember her words right? He should remember her.

"Thanks Ken, that was sweet of you to say."

Blushing under the attention, Ken mumbled an "any time" as Hikari got out of the tomato red VW Bus.

"Wow, that was quite the inspirational speech Ken. So tell me, did you spend your weekend watching sappy romantic comedy chick flicks or something?" Sora asked him with a bemused face.

"Shut up." Ken glared at her then immediately got out of the van as well, Sora following him with a loud laugh.

* * *

"So dude, have you heard from Catherine since the Big B?" Taichi asked him, referring to Takeru and Catherine's break-up from last Saturday.

"Ahh… no. That's why I'm so nervous because normally she would've been bothering all weekend about getting back together. She's always like that when we get into a fight or anything because she's so afraid of losing me I guess."

Daisuke gave out a small snort. "Yea TK, that didn't sound conceited at all."

Takeru hit him lightly on the back in a joking manner. "Shut up! Anyway, I'm just surprised she didn't call, text, email, or anything you know? Because if she didn't do anything over the weekend, who knows how she's going to act today when I run into her today you know?"

"I hear you. Well whatever happens, we're behind you one hundred percent man." Taichi said, clasping Takeru on the shoulder.

"Yea definitely!" Daisuke agreed.

"Thanks guys, well I gotta go drop some stuff off at the gym. I'll see you guys later k?"

"Alright, see yea later. We'll let you know if we hear anything on Catherine."

Taichi, Daisuke, and Takeru all said their goodbyes then Takeru headed towards the gym.

'_Ugh, I don't know why I'm getting so freaked on this! I mean, this is the reason why I broke up with her in the first place. I guess it's because I know what she's capable of. Still… I don't even know why I put up with her for so long. Being with her for two years has almost made me forget that girls could actually be nice, like that girl I met over the weekend.'_

By girl, Takeru had meant Yagami Hikari. For some odd reason, Takeru couldn't really get her out of her mind. His guess had been because he wasn't used to being around someone so sweet in such a long time. She was honestly the sweetest girl he had met in the longest time…

'_I wonder if I could talk to her again…'_ Takeru thought. Not for romantic reasons though at all, that was the last thing on his mind. He had just broken up with his girlfriend for crying out loud! The last thing he needed or wanted was a girlfriend. What he wanted was some change in his life. Some good change. Perhaps the girl could bring it for him.

As if on cue, Takeru had bumped into a petite brunette of whom he recognized the moment he laid eyes on her.

"Oh I'm so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going." The brunette quickly apologized.

"Oh it's alright. Hey, Hikari right?"

A light flush appeared over the girl's cheek as she nodded and her eyes were wide as if she couldn't believe that he had recognized her.

"Hi Takeru! Sorry for running into you."

"Oh it's alright; I wasn't watching where I was going. You know, we really should work on not running into each other every time we meet." He laughed trying to lighten the mood and poor flustered girl.

It seemed to have work, as she let out a small giggle. He liked the sound of it- it was cute.

"Yea for sure. So how have you been? By the way, thanks again for the coffee on Saturday. You really didn't need to do that."

"Hey, it was no problem at all. Besides that was fun. We should do it again sometime."

A deeper blush than before appeared hard on Hikari's cheek. It could've rivaled Sora's precious bus. "Oh y-yea, most definitely!" She managed to get out before smiling at him and nodding.

The blonde smiled back and said, "Well, I should get going. I gotta get this bag to the gym and head for class. I don't want to make both of us late."

"Oh that's fine. It's my own fault too," Hikari apologized, "I guess I'll see you around?"

Takeru nodded. "Yea, for sure. I'll se you later." The two of them waved goodbye and headed in opposite directions. Just having a simple conversation with her brightened just a small part of Takeru's day. He liked that, and to be quite honest he wasn't all that used to it either.

As rounded the corner to the gym, a hand suddenly grabbed onto his arm and spun him around.

"Oh, geez- Catherine?" The bewildered boy asked wildly. What the hell? Was she trying to give him a heart attack? Was that her plan of revenge, to land him in the hospital?

"Hello Takeru." She replied icily. A cold, hard glare was on her face. It reminded Takeru of Medusa, the snake-haired woman from Greek Mythology that could freeze people with just one hard look. It was a glare that could've made any person shiver.

"Catherine, what do you want? I have to go to the gym and then get to class. You don't want the both of us to be late to class do you?" He let a frustrated sigh. Honestly, could anyone tell him why he put up with her for so long?

"So," Catherine started ignoring Takeru's question as if he hadn't spoken at all (to which he let out another frustrated sigh), "I overheard you talking to that dumb brunette in the hallway. She says you took her out for coffee? When was this? Before or after we broke up? Did you dump me for her?" The last few words came out in a yell as Catherine stomped her foot in anger.

Takeru threw his head back and groaned. "Ugh, no Catherine. I didn't dump her for you. Yes, I took her out for coffee but just as friends. It didn't mean anybody. I can hang out with other girls too you know. I mean, I see you hanging all over other guys all the time!"

Takeru felt a sort of relief saying that. He had heard from several people that Catherine would cheat on him, but he never did anything about it. This time, he wouldn't let her walk all over him. Those days were done.

"TK, what are you talking about? I never cheated on you! All of those guys came after _me_. It's not my fault they have good taste! At least I tell them I have a boyfriend. Unlike you, taking out that little tramp for coffee!"

"First of all, that girl isn't a tramp. She's a nice girl, more than you'll ever be! And second of all, don't think I'm no fooled for one second. You think I can't tell when you're lying? I know what you do with those guys when I'm not around. It isn't all about you Catherine, so stop playing victim!"

This time it was Takeru who was yelling, and he was surprised for it. Normally he was pretty calm person but his ex was just pushing his buttons.

"Ugh! You know what? I'm glad we broke up if this is who you really are! I can't believe I dated someone I didn't even know for two years!"

"Same here." Takeru replied, his voice as hard as stone.

"I'm going to assume you're not going to tell me the name of the girl you cheated on me with?"

What? Was she serious right now? Did she not just hear anything he had said? Takeru felt his anger flame up. He was so frustrated right now he wanted to pull his hair out.

"No, I'm not so get over it." He would be damned if he gave Catherine Hikari's name. The girl's life seemed like a living hell already, he didn't need to add on to her burden. Besides, he knew Catherine didn't like her as it is because of her dumb step-sisters. If she knew it was her that Takeru taken out to coffee He couldn't even imagine. Though torn limbs did come to mind.

"You know what? You are such a bastard, and don't think I'm not going to let the whole school know that." With that, the she-devil herself spun on her heel and stormed down the hall ready to take down anyone in her way- literally.

When he saw that she was finally out of sight, Takeru let out a huge groan and punched a wall in frustration then finally made his way to the gym in peace. When he later left, he checked his watched to see the time.

8: 45

Great. Catherine had made him late for class. That was his third tardy this month. He imagined his English teacher wasn't going to be too happy about that. Good thing he was her favorite student. Apparently Takeru was showing some talent in the subject and his teacher kept pestering him about pursuing it as a major in college. It's not like he could anyway. As far as he was concerned his future was already decided for him in basketball.

Takeru quickly through the school and sped toward his English class, with high hopes that his teacher was in a good mood and wouldn't give him detention.

But as he ran through one thought kept repeating in his head over and over again- that he could really go for a cup of coffee right now.

* * *

**/Author's Note: **So then, the next chapter, whenever that may come out, is going to focus primarily on Hikari and her past. Don't know how long it'll be. Knowing me probably not that long.

Reviews as usual would be wonderful! I always love getting feedback from you guys and hearing what you have to say. Let me know if there are any mistakes for me to fix. I wrote this very late at night (It's 1:30 am where I live right now) so I'm writing this half asleep. Hope you guys enjoyed!

**LightOfHope07**

(By the way, isn't my new penname awesome? I took away the annoying dashes! Some other person took the penname I wanted and they haven't done anything on the site! Probably made and account and forget about it -_-

Okay, I'm done ranting now.)


End file.
